Worship
by C Indiana
Summary: After Jane has another accident Maura can't bare the thought of losing her best friend before she even has the chance to tell her how she truly feels. Will Jane feel the same way?
1. I Want to Marry You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli  & Isles, but trust and believe it would be gaytastic if I did.

 **A/N:** So it's been forever since I've tried my hand at a Rizzles fiction. I'm hoping this one turns out better than my last ones.

 **Jane's P.O.V.**

Oh my god I feel like somebody hit me in the head with a monster truck. I feel myself starting to come too more and I hear an annoying beeping sound in the background. What the hell? Where am I?

"Please Jane wake up. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." I hear Maura sniffle from beside me as I feel her grab my hand and gently lace our fingers together.

I hate it when Maura cries because she's far too beautiful to crying especially over me. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better.

"Jane you have to wake up because you never gave me a chance dammit. Agent Dean got a chance, hell Casey got several chances and now it's my turn so you have to wake up." I feel Maura place a gently kiss on the back of my hand.

Wait, what exactly does she mean by give her a chance? Is that her way of saying that she's attracted to me? I thought I wasn't her type?

Trying to keep my thoughts focused is damn near impossible with that insistent beeping. "Will somebody please shut that damn thing off it's killing my head." I groan as I hear Maura gasp softly.

"Jane! Oh my god I'm so happy you're finally awake. I was so worried about you." Maura says way to loud for my comfort.

"I'm happy to see you too Maura but could you please be less loud. My head is killing me." I groan as I reach my free hand up to rub my head that I find is bandaged.

"Jane, stop touching your head you might agitate your stitches. Be still while I go get a nurse." Maura says as she kisses the back of my hand again before leaving quickly.

Why in the hell do I have stitches? Be God would somebody stop that annoying beeping before I shoot the damn machine?!

"That's why patients aren't allowed to have weapons in the hospital Ms. Rizzoli." A nurse says softly as she walks into my room followed by Maura.

"Well they should be because I'm about to lose my fucking mind." I groan as the nurse just laughs at me while Maura shoots me a disapproving glare.

"Jane, what have I said about your language. You're getting angry at your heart monitor which might I add was the only thing reminding me that you were still alive." Maura says as she sits down heavily next to me frowning.

"I'm sorry I worried you Maura you know I never meant to right? What happened anyway?" I groan in relief as I watch the nurse inject something into my IV.

"You mean you don't remember?" Maura asks softly as she looks at me with even more concern if that's even possible at this point.

"A lot of things are kind of blurry right now. Would you mind filling me in on what put me here please?" I say softly even though I can feel myself beginning to become irritated.

"You, Korsak, and Frankie had finally caught a break on the case we've been working. When you arrived at the preps house he managed to escape out the fire escape. You, of course, gave chase, but as the assailant turned the corner ahead of you. You never had time to noticed that he had picked up a 2x4 until had hit you in the head. That particular board just so happened to have a metal bolt that hit you directly in the temple. You've been asleep for 3 days Jane….I'm just so happen that it didn't cause permanent damage." Maura whispers softly as silent tears begin to streak down her face again.

"Oh Maura please don't cry. I'm so so sorry I worried you, but look I'm okay now. I'm wide awake, and my headache is gone for the most part." I say softly as slowly move to sit up fighting back a wince that I know she noticed.

"Clearly you are not fine Jane! I could have lost you and then what would I have done? You're my best friend…." Maura cries as she tightens the grip she has on my hand.

"What did you mean when you said I couldn't die before you had your chance?" I ask completely out of the blue. I feel like she meant more than just friendship when she said it earlier.

"I….wait you heard that? I thought you were still sleeping." Maura says as she looks at everything in the room, but at me.

"Maura, please tell me what you meant." I whisper softly as I allow my hopes to get up. I've honestly been in love with Maura for as long as I can remember.

"I….I didn't mean for you hear me say that Jane. Please can we just forget that I said it and just move on." Maura says in a small voice as she bows her head and starts unconsciously fidgeting with my fingers.

"What if I don't want to forget I heard it Maura? Please just tell me the truth. What did you mean?" I whisper as I gently squeeze her hand in reassurance.

I watch as she takes several deep breathes before she finally has the courage to look at me with watery eyes. "Jane, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Honestly it's probably been since the day we met. I've never had the courage to tell you because I thought you wouldn't be interested, and I couldn't risk our friendship." I can honestly say that I wasn't quite expecting that.

"Maura, I…." She quickly cuts me off before I have the chance to tell her that I feel the say way.

"No, Jane please let me finish or I might lose the courage." Maura says as I see a new fire behind her eyes. "I've stood by as man after man walked into your life, made promises they couldn't keep, and then left you. Hell I stood by and watched Casey do it multiple times, and then you had the nerve to accept his marriage proposal! Dammit Jane it should have been me! He treated you like the dirt beneath his shoe and I would worship you like the goddess you are!" Maura cries as angry tears start to fall and her grip on my hand tightens.

"Casey and I aren't even together…." Again she cuts me off. I swear one of these days she's going to give me a chance to finish a damn sentence.

"I know you aren't together anymore. You never told me why you broke up, but that's not the point right now Jane. You gave him so many chances and all I'm asking for is one. If you don't like it then we can pretend that it never happened and go back to being friends if that's what you want. I just want a chance." Maura says giving me a hopeful and determined smile.

"Are you finished now?" I ask softly as I try to process everything she just said to me. I never knew she felt so strongly about Casey.

"I've also prepared a list of reasons as to why you should at least give me a chance before rejecting me." Maura says with a somewhat cheeky smile.

"That's okay Maura that won't be necessary. Now again are you finished?" I ask and thankfully she gives me a slow nod. "Good, Maura I don't want to date you…." And yet again she cuts me off.

I'm so sorry Jane. I knew I shouldn't have ever said anything especially not while you're in the hospital healing….you know what I'm just going to go." She says as she begins to stand up releasing my hand. "I'll call your mother and let her know that you're awake, and she can come monitor you. I truly hope this hasn't ruined our…." This time it's my turn to cut her off.

I grab her by the front of her shirt and crash our lips together effectively silencing her. This kiss was everything I imagined it would be and so much more. Fireworks can't even begin to describe the light show going on behind my closed eyelids. I reluctantly pull away when breathing becomes a very annoying issue. I can't help but smile as I see a thoroughly stunned look on Maura's face.

"Now that I've effectively shut you up I can finally finish a complete thought." I chuckle softly as I resist the urge to run my fingers through my hair. "Maura, I don't want to date you because dammit I want to marry you. It's always been you." I smile softly as a confused look graces her beautiful face.

"You want what now? But I….you just? Why did? Huh?" Oh dear lord I do believe I've managed to break the good doctor. I don't think I've ever seen her truly speechless before.

"Let me repeat myself since I think I've fried your brain." I chuckle softly as a blush works it's way up her neck. "I don't want to date you because I want to marry you Maura. I'm so in love with you that it honestly hurts sometimes. Also that's why Casey and I split. I knew I could never be the wife he wanted because I didn't want to be his wife. I want to be yours." I whisper softly waiting for her to react or at least say something.

"I….ummm….I do believe I am what you call speechless. I was hoping this conversation would go well but….damn." Maura says as she sits back down in the chair heavily.

"I hope you know I feel rather accomplished right now. I bet nobody else can say that they left you speechless before." I say with a cocky smile.

"You would be correct." Maura says as she leans forward and rests her elbows on the edge of my bed. "Jane we've never even been on a date before." Maura says as she looks up at me confused.

"Actually if you think about it we've technically been dating for years. All the art galleries I would let you drag me too, our standard friday night movies, I have a key to your house and you have a key to my apartment. If you think about it the only thing missing is kissing and sex." I say with a simple shrug as I watch the gears in her head begin to turn.

"But I thought you weren't interested in women." Maura says as I can see that she's trying to find a way to wrap her head around everything I just said.

"Oh no I still don't like women. You're the first and hopefully last women I will ever love." I say with a soft smile as I watch a, what I hope to be happy tear, fall down Maura face.

"Are you sure about this Jane because I don't think my heart could take it if you were just playing with me." Maura whispers as she gives me a hopeful look.

"I would die before I took it back Maura. I want the whole til death do us part. I want the white picket fence and 2.5 kids who will without a doubt be smarter than me. I want to grow old and senile with you Maura. Please tell me you want the same thing." I whisper softly as I reach my hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

"I've been dreaming of this since the day I discovered I'm in love with you. I would love nothing more than to be your wife. I love you so much." Maura sighs as she leans up to kiss me again except this time is more gentle than our first.

It's her turn to pull away as she sits back down in her seat and laces our fingers together. I stare at her happily for a few minutes when I notice her trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Maura, when was the last time you actually slept?" I ask with a disapproving frown when I notice a guilty look beginning to cross her face.

"I actually haven't slept properly since I received the call that you were in the hospital. I actually had your mom go to my house to pack me few days worth of clothes." Maura says as another blush works it's way up her neck. "I was worried about you, and I didn't trust your health to these doctors. What if something happened to you while I was gone? What would I do without you?" Maura says as she starts to hyperventilate.

"Maura, my love please calm down. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm happy that you were here when I woke up, and not my ma. Lord knows she just would have made my migraine worse." I say with a soft chuckle as Maura's breathing begins to return to normal.

"I just don't want you to feel like I was hovering or smothering you. Wait aren't those technically the same thing? Did you know that…." I have to cut her off again before she starts reciting the history of both words and my head isn't healed enough for that.

"Okay Google, time for you to get some sleep. Come on," I say as I move over to make room for her in my bed.

"No, Jane I'll be fine please don't worry…." It's my turn to cut her off again. I hope she realizes how truly frustrating it is.

"As your fiancé I not asking you. I'm lovingly telling you to get your cute ass in this bed with me. I promise I'll try to be on my best behavior, but if my hands start to wander I blame my head." I say with an innocent smile as I watch Maura slip off her shoes as I manage to successfully pull her into bed with me.

"I'm only going to lie down for an hour or so because you're still healing and I don't wish to hinder that process." Maura mumbles as she quickly starts to drift off.

"Uh huh whatever your say. This is the first or the last time I will talk you into getting in my bed. Just you wait Maura Isles." I chuckle softly as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

I feel her rest her head on my shoulder as I too close my eyes. I just might have to thank the bastard who hit me because now I have the girl of my dreams in my arms and we're getting married. My breathing begins to even out as I slowly begin to drift off as well. I fall asleep with Maura being the last thing on my mind.

 **A/N:** So this literally came to me right before I was going to bed the other night and I just had to write it down before I forgot. I didn't post it that same night because I know how I am when I'm tired. Words fail to make sense so I waited did some massive edits with my beta and bam! I hope y'all enjoyed.


	2. Family Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Rizzoli  & Isles, but I do strive to make it a gaytastic as I possibly can using our two favorite girls.

 **A/N:** Okay so I was originally going to leave it as a one-shot, but I have no self-control and felt like y'all deserved another chapter. So enjoy!

 **Maura's P.O.V.**

I sigh softly as I snuggle closer into the warmth I feel wrapped around me. I can't remember I've felt so safe and relaxed as I woke up. Wait….what's with that constant beeping? Also who's arms are wrapped around me? The only person who's even made me feel this way is….

"Wow even in your sleep you're spending way too much time thinking." I hear Jane whisper in my ear as she begins to rub my back underneath my shirt.

"You are under the false assumption that I'm still sleeping." I mumble as I nuzzle her neck trying not to fall asleep again.

"I would just like to point out that somehow a hour magically turned into four hours rather quickly." Jane whispers as she gently kisses my forehead. What in the world is she…..oh my god….

"Oh shit! I completely forgot that we're still in the hospital. I'm so sorry Jane I didn't mean to…." She quickly silences my panicked rambles with a gently kiss. I could really get used to that.

I groan in displeasure as she pulls away way too soon for my liking. "You're really cute when you curse Dr. Isles." Jane whispers in my ear with too much seduction for were we are currently located.

"I'm starting to believe that being around you have been a really bad influence on me." I say with a cheeky smile causing Jane to give a husky chuckle that again is way too seductive.

"Or really I've been a fantastic influence on you." Jane says as she gently kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to need you to justify your reasoning behind that." I say as I move to sit up next to her still comfortably in her arms.

"I've gotten you to try beer out of the bottle, you now know how to successfully build a fort, and I got you to realize that I'm better than all those weird guys you date." I really can't argue with her reasoning on this one.

"That is very true, and I made you realize that I'm better than those assholes you've dated. Soon I'm going to have you until death do us part." The smile that's plastered across both of our faces is quickly wiped away as we hear a collective gasp from the door.

We both look up to see Angela, Frankie, and Tommy standing in the doorway looking at us with a mixture of shock, confusion, and unfortunately anger. Luckily Angela is the first of the three to recover.

"If I heard correctly my baby is finally getting married! And to a doctor!" She says in excitement as she walks the rest of the way into the room and gently sets the flowers she got for Jane down by her bedside.

"So you're okay with this? With us?" Jane says with fear. I know this isn't how she wanted her family to find out especially her mother because she was raised to be a strict catholic.

"Oh please I've been waiting for this day since the two of you met. I'm more upset over the fact that you never told me you two were dating!" Angela yells as she hits Jane in the arm. I watch as Jane flinches away in pain.

"Angela if you could please be quieter that would be greatly appreciated. Jane still has a severe concussion, and I would hate to make it worse." I say softly as I move Jane's head to rest against my shoulder.

"Oh right I'm sorry Janie. Why did you never tell me that you two were dating? Were you afraid I wouldn't approve or something?" Angela asks softly as she pulls up a chair on Jane's side of the bed and gently grabs her hand.

"It's not that ma. All of this literally happened a few hours ago when I first woke up. Technically Maura and I have never been on an official date." Jane says with a shrug as I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Hold on you can't be serious right now. You've never dated, yet you're getting married? Are you serious?" Frankie says finally recovering from the initial shock.

"Actually Frankie Jane and I have been dating for years if you think about it. It's just been official because neither of us acknowledged them for what they were. And yes I believe I am rather serious about marrying Jane. I have wanted too for quite some time." I say with a smile as I feel Jane nuzzle my neck.

"So now you're both suddenly lesbians? I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. You're both straight!" Tommy says looking at us like we've both grown a second head.

"I never said I was a lesbian, and I still don't think I am. Maura is the first and only woman I have and will ever be in love with. When I'm with Maura I feel happy and it just feels right." Jane says as she sits up to stare her brothers down.

I look over to the Rizzoli fire shining bright in her eyes. I swear I think I fall more in love with her every time I see her. Even while in the hospital bruised and bandaged she still looks breathtakingly beautiful.

"Well what about Maura? She can't possibly be a lesbian right? She's one of the straightest women I've ever met." Tommy says giving me a pleading that almost makes me feel bad for him.

"Actually Tommy you just assume that I'm straight because you've never seen me with a woman. I've dated women before just none since I've met Jane." I'm not ashamed of my past, and Jane knows about my dating history so none of this should surprise her.

"You've dated women? Why haven't you dated any since meeting Jane?" I look over and see Jane shaking her head clearly already figuring out where this conversation is about to go.

"I realized after meeting Jane that she's the only woman that I would ever want again so I just stopped. I realize this is coming out of center field, but I've been in love with Jane pretty much since we met. It just took me a while to figure it out." I hear Jane chuckle softly from beside me.

I feel Jane lean over to whisper in my ear. "It's left field my love, not center field." A shiver runs down my spine as I feel her breath caress my skin. She leaves a gentle kiss on my cheek causing me to blush slightly before sitting back up to face her brothers.

"Did I wake up in the Twilight Zone or something? Because I honestly feel like I'm being punked right now. Maura we kissed! Did that mean nothing to you?" Frankie asks with hurt very present in his voice.

"You did what?" Both Angela and Tommy yell as they look between Frankie and I in shock. "When did this happen?" Angela says lowering her voice when she saw Jane flinch again.

"It was a few months back, and Frankie we both know that you kissed me. Please do not make it sound like I was a known participant." I smile softly as I hear Jane huff in anger from beside me. She did the same thing when I told her what happened.

"You told me it was a good kisser! What the hell Maura?" Frankie shouts as I see hurt fill his eyes.

"I didn't lie you are a good kisser, but you aren't the Rizzoli I prefer to kiss. I'm sorry Frankie but it's always been Jane. Any relationship we could have had would not have been for the right reasons." I say feeling bad for breaking his heart, but at the same time I wouldn't feel right lying to him.

"What do you mean they wouldn't have been for the right reasons? You never even gave me a chance." Frankie says I watch him clench his fist by his sides in anger.

"Frankie you are so much like Jane it's not even funny. You used to play rough sports just like Jane did. You joined the police force just like she did. You worked so hard to become a detective just like she did. If we had entered a relationship it would mostly be based on the fact that you remind me so much of Jane, and I couldn't do that to you." I say hating that I'm causing him so much pain, but he has to know the truth.

"So that's it. You two have decided to just get married and be a couple of dykes together?" Tommy yells allowing his anger to finally shine through.

"If I were you I'd watch what I say Tommy. Don't let me being in this bed fool you. I can and will still kick your ass into next week. I understand that you're upset, but you have no right to show Maura such disrespect especially after everything she's done for you." Jane says quickly coming to my defense.

"Why can't the both of you just be happy for your sister? She deserves to be happy after everything she's been through." Angela says as she shakes her head at her sons behavior.

"Wasn't Jane trying to ride Casey's dick into the sunset not even two months ago?" Frankie says to his mother seething.

"That's enough! I understand that the both of you are not exactly happy about this sudden news, but you do not get to speak of things you know nothing about!" I say coming to Jane's defense this time.

"I'm simply stating a fact and you know it Maura. Hell she was almost engaged to the guy for Christ sake!" I think this is the first time I've ever contemplated causing physical harm to a member of the Rizzoli family.

"I refuse to allow you to be so disrespectful to your sister when you don't even know the whole story clearly!" Angela says stepping in once again.

"Jane sure as hell isn't acting like family! She knew I had feelings for Maura and look at them now!" Frankie shouts as he shook clenching and unclenching his fist. That must be a Rizzoli family trait because I've noticed Jane doing the same thing when she's upset.

"You're right it does seem like I was just with Casey, but my relationship with him wasn't what it seemed at face value. He spent so much time trying to change me. He wanted me to quit my job and move to Washington to become the perfect General's wife. I kept telling myself that he was the best I could do since I couldn't have Maura so I tried to be happy, but after a while the lying starting killing me. I've always loved Maura, but I was afraid she wouldn't love me back." Jane says as I watch as silent tears begin to fall down her face.

"I generally don't believe that people are stupid, but I truly believe Casey Jones is. He's stupid for trying to change an already amazing woman into somebody's she's not. He's stupid for so walking out of your life so many times. And finally he's stupid if he thinks he can have you back if he ever decides to return. He never treated you like the beautiful goddess you are." I say softly as I use my free hand to gently wipe away Jane's beautiful tears.

"Jane are you sure this is what you want to do? You worked so hard to get the guys to stop the gay cracks. You'd be setting both you and Maura up for more." Frankie sighs as I see him finally reaching a level of acceptance.

"At the end of the day as long as I have Maura by my side I honestly don't care what they say. It won't mean I'm any less capable of doing my job." Jane says as she gently detaches her hand from Angela's so we can hold hands.

"So that's it? You two are just going to get married? Skipping a few steps don't you think?" Tommy asks still trying to fight what Angela and Frankie have clearly already accepted.

"As Jane and I pointed out earlier we have been unofficially dating for years. Every art gallery, opera, Friday pizza night, and family dinner has been us dating just without the more intimate part of our relationship." I smile as Jane brings our hands up so she can kiss the back of mine.

"I don't even…..Christ! I don't know how to feel about this. I want to be happy for the both of you really I do, but I feel heartbroken at the same time. I just need some time to process all of this." I never wanted to hurt Frankie, but eventually he will move on and meet a girl who will love him more than I could.

"It was never my intent to hurt you Frankie or you Tommy, but I've been waiting for my chance with Jane since we met. I've had to stand by and watch men mistreat her and now I can finally show her the love she deserves. I can finally worship the ground she walks on like she rightfully deserves. I hope that both of you can learn to accept that and even be happy for us." I say as I feel tears starting to fall down my face. I clearly need to get some more sleep because I'm usually not this emotional.

"Well I'm extremely happy for the both of you. You know I already think of you as a daughter Maura, and now it'll be official." Angela says as she stands up and places her hand over our combined hands.

"You're seriously okay with this?" Tommy asks as he looks to be struggling with accepting us. Maybe it's because he was raised to believe being gay is wrong? Although Angela does seem to be doing just fine so maybe it's just Tommy with an issue.

"If I can accept the fact that you knocked up the same woman your father was banging before he even divorced me then yes I can accept Jane marrying the love of her life." Angela says as she shoots Tommy a particularly vicious glare.

"How was I supposed to know Lydia was banging pop?!" I shake my head softly because he should really learn to quit while he's ahead.

"Okay so we're going to be moving on from a visual nobody should be subjected to while in a hospital bed. Ma, you're going to rub this is everybody's face aren't you?" Jane says with a knowing smile. The Rizzoli's are also known for being a competitive breed.

"Hell yes! Do you know how long I had to hear about your cousin Shirley marrying a lawyer?! He's not even a good lawyer. He's a damn ambulance chaser who works out of his car! Oh no I'm going to be milking this for at least 2 years maybe 3 since Maura's the Chief Medical Examiner." I can particularly see Angela making a mental list of everybody she's planning to call and brag too.

"Ma, could you please try not to overdo it. Maura and I don't even know when we're going to get married." Jane says trying to sound annoyed.

"Well in all honesty if I have my way I plan to marry you as soon as possible. I don't want anybody trying to step in and take what's now mine." I do believe I've stunned all of the Rizzoli's into silence.

"I gotta admit that's cute and kinda hot which now makes this creepy. I need to leave. I hope you feel better Jane." Tommy says shaking his head as he leaves the room.

"Maybe that's our cue to leave as well. I hope you feel better soon Janie. Please don't hesitate to call if either of you need anything." Angela says making a quick exit dragging Frankie with her. She softly closes the door behind her.

"I give her until she gets back to your house before she calls Shirley bragging. Are you okay with that?" Jane asks softly as I hear sleep in her voice.

"I'm finally getting to marry the woman I've been in love with for years. I'm more than okay with everybody knowing. In fact would you be opposed to me purchasing several ads and possibly billboards so I can tell the world that I, Maura Dorothea Isles, am marrying the one and only Jane Clementine Rizzoli." I say trying to maintain a serious face as Jane looks at me in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Several billboards and ads huh? You're really that excited about marrying me?" I can see she's trying to play it off as being playful, but I can still see a bit of doubt in her eyes. They always give her away.

"Jane, I don't believe excited even begins to describe I how I feel. Exhilarated maybe, but even then it doesn't feel like a strong enough word. I can't wait until the day I get to call you my wife." I say softly as I rest my head against hers.

"Mmmm good I can't wait either. Time for more sleep." Jane mumbles as she tightens her arms around me.

"I'll be here when you wake up my beautiful goddess. I love you," I whisper as I gently adjust so Jane can lie her head down on my shoulder.

"I love you too," Jane mumbles softly as she finally falls asleep.

I can't remember the last time I've smiled so much. I finally have the woman of my dreams in my arms and we're getting married. I wonder if she'll really let me purchase those ads though? With this last few thoughts on my mind I soon fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **A/N 2:** So this is probably where I will end the story, but I might do a chapter where Casey makes the terrible mistake of coming back. Let me know what y'all think.


	3. Casey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli  & Isles because if I did they would already be together on the show! I swear they play with my emotions.

 **A/N:** So all of my lovely people I'm thinking this will be it. It's been forever since I've even attempted a Rizzles fic before now. I wouldn't be against attempting a longer multi-chapter fic if an idea ever struck.

 **Jane's P.O.V.**

 _Flashback_

 _I can't believe today is finally happening! I finally get to marry the woman of my dreams and the day is only made better by all of our friends and family being here accepting us. I was a little afraid Frankie and Tommy would be an issue but after some time they learned to accept us. Surprisingly Constance already thought we were dating when we told her about us._

" _Jane, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ma walks in already wearing her dress for the wedding._

" _Yeah ma just kind nervous. I never thought this day would come and now that it's here I'm freaking the fuck out." I say as I start pacing resisting the urge to run my fingers through my hair._

" _Janie language and please try and calm down. Maura looks absolutely beautiful in her dress and you look very handsome in your suit. This wedding is happening before you even think for a second that she might change her mind." Ma says like she can actually read my mind._

" _Okay, okay you're right nothing going to go wrong today right? Right!" I say starting to talk to myself as I continue to pace._

" _Jane Clementine Rizzoli, if you don't calm down you're going to sweat through your suit. I don't think you want to get married while smelling like you just walked off the basketball court." I sigh deeply as I finally stop pacing and start fidgeting with my fingers._

" _Ma, this all just feels so real and I'm honestly afraid I'm going to wake up and it'll all be a dream. This is all I've wanted since the day I met Maura." I watch as ma walks up to me and pulls me into a much needed hug._

" _Oh Janie, I promise you this isn't a dream. In a few minutes you're going to stand at the altar and wait for Maura to walk down the aisle with her father. You two are going to get married and it's going to be everything you hoped for." Ma says as I wrap my arms around her nodding._

" _How do you always know just what to say ma?" I chuckle softly as I wipe my hands on my suit again._

" _It's in the mother handbook I received when you were born. Now let's get this show on the road before I have to give you another pep talk." Ma says as she starts pushing me towards the door._

 _End flashback_

Ma was right the wedding was everything I could have ever possibly hoped for. It's been almost 3 months and 7 months since I was released from the hospital they've been the best 7 months of my entire life. I was honestly afraid I wasn't cut out for the married life before I met Maura, but she has always found a way to change me for the better.

"Jane, my darling, are you okay?" Maura asks in concern as she comes to sit down next to me on our bed.

Not long after I finally got out of the hospital Maura asked me to move in with her and by the end of the weekend I was officially moved in. Tommy and Frankie helped after many threats from ma.

"I'm okay I've just been thinking about how amazing the last few months have been. Kinda makes me regret not telling you sooner that you were it for me." I chuckle softly as I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"How about we just focus on the present and not worry about the past anymore? You're all mine and I'm all yours that's all that matters now." Maura says as she gently kisses my cheek before standing up to finish getting ready for work.

I nod silently as I watch her go. She's right, but my life has never been this amazing and drama free I can't help but feel like something going to happen.

"Jane, if you keep sitting there we're going to be late. Remember happened last time we were late?" I roll my eyes as I remember the guys ragging me practically all day about how I couldn't seem to keep it in my pants long enough to make it to work on time.

"Hey, they're all just mad because I can actually get some and have you seen you? They're clearly jealous because I have the hottest wife in the universe." I say with a cheeky smile as I rush to finish getting ready.

"Charming as always darling." Maura chuckles from the bathroom as she finishes applying her unnecessary makeup.

"Hey this charm get you to marry me now didn't it?" I say with a cheeky smile as I rush to finish getting ready for work.

About 15 minutes later we're walking out the door and headed towards the precinct. I always hate when Maura and I have to part ways for work, but luckily I'll get to see her during our standard lunch date.

"Look at that if you had just waited one more minute we could have tagged you all day!" Korsak says as he leans back in his car to look at me.

"Korsak we've been over this. You really need to stop being jealous that I'm getting some on a daily basis and you're not. Jealousy isn't healthy." I tease as I take a seat at my desk. I try and keep the mood light to distract myself from this nagging feeling in my gut.

"Jane, what's wrong? You didn't hear a single word I just said and I know you have a snappy comeback at the ready." I look up and see Korsak giving me a concerned stare.

"Oh nothing really just a strange feeling I can't place. No need to worry about it right now." I shrug as I begin working on the ever growing pile of paperwork constantly littering my desk.

I can tell that Korsak wants to press the issue but thankfully he decides not too. When Frankie arrives he immediately knows somethings off but he too decides to leave me along for the time being.

I couldn't be more excited when lunch time finally rolls around. I quickly collect my stuff before all but running to the elevator. "Tell the good doctor we said hi." Korsak shouts after me in between laughing. I don't even care if they make fun of me. Being around Maura always helps me feel better.

As I walk into the morgue I don't even stop to allow the chill to catch up with me. I head straight for Maura's office hoping she's ready to leave. I knock a few times before entering.

I smile softly as I see Maura intensely focused on her computer screen, and I'm willing to bet my paycheck for the next month that she's looking at shoes. I quietly creep closer until I'm standing right beside her.

"I was right!" I shout effectively scaring the living hell out of my beloved wife.

"Jane! You really should announce yourself!" Maura says as she grabs her chest in shock as she quickly tries to exit out of several opened pages of expensive shoes.

"I knocked and everything, but you my love were distracted by all the pretty pretty shoes." I say with a chuckle as I lean down to kiss her cheek.

"I….well….it's just that…." I watch as Maura gives me a pitiful pout before I finally throw her a bone.

"Maura just because we're married doesn't mean you have to justify why you're buying shoes. I love the fact that you have almost a million pairs lining literally every closet in our house." I chuckle as Maura playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"Jane, must you hyperbolize everything? I don't have that many shoes honestly. By the way did you need something?" Maura says as she turns to face me.

"Yes, I wanted to have lunch with my beautiful shoe obsessed wife." I say as I walk over to grab her coat while she collects her things.

"Oh my time passed rather quickly. I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't know it was already that late." Maura says as she frantically begins to gather her things together.

"Don't worry about it baby I understand it can get rather boring down here sometimes. I would have been down to visit earlier, but I'm really behind on my paperwork." I say with a guilty smile as Maura once again rolls her eyes at me.

"Jane, haven't we talked about this? If you just did your paperwork in a timely manner this wouldn't be a problem." Maura says as she walks over to me to slide on her jacket that I'm holding out for her. I must say I kinda enjoy it when my wife nags me.

"Yes, yes I know but where's the fun in that? Being able to cram paperwork brings me so much joy." I say with an eye roll of my own.

"Your ability to procrastinate and still get your work done truly amazes me." Maura chuckles as she reaches out her hand to lace our fingers together.

"That's because I'm truly dedicated to my craft. Now where would you like to eat love?" I ask as we walk into the elevator still holding hands. Sometimes when I look over at Maura it's hard to believe that I got this beautiful creature to marry me. I truly am the luckiest person in the world.

"Jane, you're staring again." Maura says with a faint smile as I feel her squeeze my hand gently. I couldn't resist pulling her closer.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful so really it's your own fault I'm staring." I say with a signature Rizzoli smirk. I smile as I lean over to kiss her, but am rudely interrupted by the ding of the elevator arriving on the ground floor.

Maura and I walk out of the elevator with smiles on our faces that are quickly wiped off when I see who's standing at the front desk. I feel Maura stiffen next to me as she gives me an unsure glance. "Jane…." she trails off softly. I lean over to kiss her before I drop her hand and begin to cause a scene.

"What in the hell are you doing back here Casey?" I growl as I walk over to him easily causing everybody in my path to move to safer ground.

He turns around with a cocky smile on his face that I plan to knock off. "I was actually here to see you Jane. It's been a while." He says softly as I feel him checking me out. I chuckle softly as I hear Maura release a faint growl from behind me. Little known fact about my lovely wife, she is rather possessive in the most sexy way imaginable.

"Hello Lt. Col. Jones it's such a pleasure to see you after all this time." Maura says as she moves to stand beside me placing her hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah hi Maura." Casey says as he never takes his eyes off of me. I feel Maura's hand wrap around my waist more pulling me closer.

"I'm curious to know what you're doing back here after all this time. Are you in town visiting your family?" Maura asks running her hand along my side trying to keep me calm and control the situation.

"I'm actually back to see Jane. I've missed you Jane and was hoping we could take another shot at us." Casey says giving me a hopeful smile that I'm more than happy to wipe off his face.

"Casey you don't understand how happy I am to stay this, but you're too late. I'm already taken for good this time." I say as I hold up my hand for him to see my wedding band.

I watch the hopeful smile slid off his face and is quickly replaced with a look of pure anger. "So you'll go off and marry some random guy, but you wouldn't marry me? Who is the guy? What's his man?" Casey shouts drawing the attention of everybody standing in the lobby.

"Casey I can understand that you're upset, but you really should go around assuming things the way you are. It is unfair of you to yell without having all of the information." I look over at Maura and see that she has sinister smile on her face.

"Well if she answered my goddamn questions I wouldn't be yelling. Now mind your own damn business! I'm here to talk to Jane not you." He growls as he stares me down.

"If I were you Casey I would watch how you speak to my wife. I'm not afraid to kick your ass right here and now." I growl as he looks at me as though I've suddenly grown a second head.

"Wait…..you…..and Maura…..wife?" He looks between us a few more times before his eyes settle on the arm Maura has wrapped around my waist. I know he can see her matching wedding band. "Is this a fucking joke?" He growls and he clenches his fist.

"Wait, do you honestly believe that you're relevant enough for me to actually marry my best friend just to fuck with you? You must be kidding!" I growl back as I feel Maura tighten her hand around my waist.

"I wasn't even aware that you were gay! What the hell Jane? Did our relationship actually mean anything to you?!" He shouts as he throws his hands in the air.

"It meant a hell of a lot more to me than it ever meant to you!" I shout feeling all the resentment I used to hold towards him coming back like a tidal wave.

"I asked you to fucking marry me! Clearly it meant a hell of a lot to me!" Casey shouts as he moves closer to us causing Maura to growl softly again.

"Casey are you kidding me? Yes, you wanted to marry Jane, but you also wanted her to quit her job and become some kind of army wife. That's not who she is, but you just couldn't accept that! So you left her like you always do, and she cried over you for a little while and then she moved on." Maura says as she takes a step closer towards Casey as a challenge.

"If she had just given it a chance I sure she would have adjusted to it just fine!" Does he even understand how much bullshit that is?

"Why should she have to adjust to anything? Jane loves her job and she doesn't want to move away from her family. If you had truly loved her you would have accepted that, but you didn't. Instead you ran away like you always do, and now you're mad because Jane moved on with somebody who truly loves and cares about her." Maura says as she glares Casey down.

"I did, I mean I do love Jane!" Casey sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than he's trying to convince us.

"Casey let's be real here. A marriage never would have worked out for us. Even if I had moved away with you and quit my job over time I would have grown to resist you." I sigh wishing this conversation wasn't occurring in such a public area.

"You never even gave it a chance. I'm sure over time you would have grown to be okay with it Jane. You would have made a fantastic housewife." Casey says with a sneer as he looks at Maura who hasn't moved from her spot slightly in front of me.

"Jane isn't meant to be a housewife Casey. She's a detective and a damn good one too. Her job and her family are the most important things to her and you tried to take both of them anyway." Damn it's really hot when Maura curses.

"Don't pretend like it was the only offer I made. I tried to compromise by offering to quit the military and become a house husband if that's what Jane wanted." Casey says as he glares at Maura.

"And then you would have grown to resent me! Honestly Casey I don't even understand why we're even standing here going through this right now. I'm married to Maura now so there is no chance for us. I love her more than I ever loved you, and I'm sorry that sounds mean but it's true. Ever since I first met Maura she's done nothing but support me and be there for me. She's never tried to change me or make me into somebody I'm not. Unfortunately I can't say the same about you Casey. I'm sorry, but you made this trip for nothing. I wish you the best of luck in life or whatever people say, but this chapter of my life ended a while ago. Goodbye Casey." I grab Maura's hand and try to leave, but she won't move as she continues to stare Casey down.

"Based on what little you probably know about me Casey you must know that I'm not known for doing anything without analyzing it in every way I can. Jane and I did not just get married on a whim. I truly love Jane and have in fact been in love with her for years. You had your chance Casey please don't try to ruin mine." Maura says softly.

"You better not hurt her or I'll be on the next flight here to kick your ass. You being a woman doesn't matter." Casey says as both of them talk as though I'm not here.

"I'll buy the plane ticket for you." Maura says with a faint smile.

I watch as Casey nods his head slowly as he rubs the back of his neck sighing. "Are you happy?" He asks as he finally looks at me again. All anger from before is gone and now I just see sadness.

"I can honestly say I've never been happier Casey." I say softly as I feel Maura squeeze my head making me smile.

"Well then if you're happy I guess this is where I make my exit. Goodbye Jane." He says as he walks out of the precinct with his shoulders hanging in defeat.

"Jane, darling, how about we skip going to lunch and instead head home for the day. I could really use a nap after today plus I know a headache is beginning to form so we should take care of that." Another reason I love my wife she's like a freaking mind reader or something.

"Yet another reason why I married you. It's like you can reader my mind or something." I chuckle softly as I start start walking towards our car instead of the deli down the street.

"Jane, you know it's impossible to read a person's mind. I have just dedicated a lot of time learning as much as I can about you. For example your eyebrows start to scrunch up whenever a headache is beginning to form." Wait did she just say scrunch?

"Did you just say scrunch up? You're not going to go all Google on me?" I say with a faint laugh as I see Maura rolling her eyes at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I thought you would prefer the non-scientific version since you do have a headache and I would hate to make it worse." Maura quickly grabs my keys and gently leads me to the passenger side of the car.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask as I lean back against the car pulling Maura to stand in-between my legs.

"I do believe I have a good idea. Do you know how much I love you?" Maura asks as she leans forward to kiss me gently.

"If that very hot display between you and Casey meant anything then I'd say a hell of a lot." I say with a soft smile.

"I told you in the hospital that it's my turn and I meant it. I'm not letting anybody get in my way not even him. So if he wished to fight then I was willing to for you." She says with a faint blush on her beautiful face.

"As sexy as that would have been I don't think it would have been necessary, but thank you. Now I need you to get us home as fast as you can because I do believe you deserve a reward for your bravery." I say with a wink as I slide into the car.

I watch Maura rush to her side as fast as she can in her insanely high heels. Dear god do I love this woman.

 **A/N 2:** I do apologize for this very very late update. My life has taken a bit of a turn for the worst and it's been rather taxing which left me little time to write.


End file.
